Something Genuine
by 8000locks
Summary: "I want something genuine!" That was my resolution. But really, what is this genuine thing? Love? Friendship? Does it even exist in the first place? Set at a point of divergence somewhere in Volume 11, this story follows Hikigaya's struggle to find an answer. Whether he succeeds or his efforts are ultimately proven futile, the journey will be an interesting one. [No Harem!]
1. Prologue

_Updated 3/10/17_

 **Something Genuine**

by

8000locks

Disclaimer: Yahari Ore No Seishun Love Come Wa Machigatteiru is the intellectual property of Watari Wataru and all associated parties. No profit is made from this work of fan fiction.

* * *

 **Prologue: Then And Now, Hikigaya Hachiman Still Reflects**

 _How Do I Envision My Future?_

Hikigaya Hachiman

Grade 11, Class F

Here is something to think about: Change is inevitable.

Naturally, things change. Nothing stays the same forever. That's obvious, right? No need to make a grand declaration. Why would you even need to think about it? Times change, circumstances change, people change, situations change. Every day is a new beginning, or something like that.

Things change. What a trite statement, really.

Unsurprisingly when humanity is concerned, some people would also vehemently disagree with such a basic statement.

I'll give you an example. Some ignorant brats in their teens would cry out indignantly, proudly proclaiming that nothing truly changes on the grand scale of things. Taught by years of observing their idols from books or TV, virtually overflowing with wisdom,they indulge in cynicism and bitterness over the state of society and human nature. Doing so, they hope to show off how truly special and wise beyond their years they are. They don't realize that this little fantasy has barely anything to do with reality and that their attitude will only bring them embarrassment in the long run.

Another example. Some especially pretentious intellectuals like to lecture everybody who cares to listen about the foundation of identity. They like to claim that personality is deeply rooted in early childhood and your adult self is just the logical extrapolation of your genetic makeup and family situation. Everybody can be sorted into certain categories, character archetypes if you will. True individuality doesn't really exist and people cannot truly change who they are supposed to be. In some cases, one or two traumatic events might shake things up a bit, but mostly the development of character sticks to a predictable formula, and stops when you are around twenty. After that, you basically stay the same person for the rest of your life, whether you want to or not. Your troubles communicating with others; for whom you feel attraction; the recent divorce; how you cope with stress; everything is predetermined from the start. You just had bad luck at the genetic lottery and a rough childhood on top, so things are as they were always destined to be.

But that is not the truth. People change. Maybe not all of them and maybe not all of the time, but as a general rule, they change. That is a fact most people would agree on.

However, that is not a good thing.

Situations shift and humans are forced to adapt constantly. When graduating from high school, for instance, you are practically thrown into a whole new environment. You go on to college or alternatively, get a job. You meet new people and learn new things. Even make new friends, potentially. And at the end of the day you realize that you have fallen into a new routine, developed some new habits and quirks. Discovered new hobbies. You start to react differently to situations than you would have in the past. You have become a new person; at least just a little bit.

And as time passes, you finish college or switch jobs, move on to a new town. The changes keep adding up and without even realizing it, you are shaped into somebody entirely different. Then, when you look back at high school, the values of your old self seem foolish and naive. The friends that were so important before are just a number in your phone, not dialed for years. The pain you have suffered from heartbreaks and relationships, the failures you never thought you could get past, those things remain merely a dull ache.

As they say, time heals all wounds. But that is wrong. It is not really time itself that heals, it is the change that time brings. It makes you into somebody different, vaguely resembling the one who went through those experiences. A person possessing only ambiguous memories and traces of the emotions connected with them.

To recap: people change, but that is not a good thing. Because that is why the real, genuine thing does not exist. If there is nothing definitive - a thought, a feeling, an action - that remains unchanged over time, nothing holds true value. After breaking up with your one true love, it is only a matter of time before you convince yourself that these feelings were only a teenage crush and you didn't know any better at the time. After all, that girl you met on that fateful day at the train station, - or at that supermarket, or at your new school- is the one you have really been waiting for all your life.

Relationships are lies.

And the worst of it is that most people are not even fully aware of that fact. Instead, they happily ignore the problem and mindlessly repeat phrases like _seize the day_ or _living in the moment, that's what's important._ But even those that do understand play their parts in this ridiculous charade. They believe themselves prepared for a life full of lies and play out the part of the happy and upstanding member of society. Still, somewhere deep inside, they cannot help but keep hoping for the real thing. Because they are special. Because for them, surely it will be different.

I think that is just willful ignorance. Each and everyone of those people is delusional. In the end, they are all hypocrites, uselessly searching for something genuine and making liars of themselves until the day they die.

.

.

.

 _What the heck is wrong with you, Hikigaya? Of course you had to pull another stunt like this, huh? The essay was titled 'how do I envision my future', not 'why I want to slit my wrists in endless agony'._

 _Ignorant brats indulging in cynicism...you do realize the irony, right? Talk to me when you have actually lived through university, work and, you know, life. And what's going on with those endless repetitions; do you think that's poetic or something?_

 _Come see me after class. Also, redo that essay._

 _Hiratsuka_

* * *

 _Info: To answer some questions from the comments: no Yukino/Hayato Engagement, childhood marriage contracts or stuff like that. Also, there won't be any original characters, except very minor ones for plot purposes._

 _ **[Spoiler about Pairings]**_ _:_ If you don't want to know who Hachiman will eventually end up with, stop reading now. That's the way the story is actually meant to be read, to be honest. But some people in the comments wanted to know before investing in this. Which is also fair, I guess. Anyway, the final pairing will be Hikigaya x Iroha. However, that doesn't mean that it will happen instantly or that there won't be any...distractions.


	2. Chapter 1

.

 **Chapter 1: Reluctantly, Hikigaya Hachiman Moves Forward**

I think winter should be regarded as the best season of the year. Annoying temperatures aside, you only have to glance towards nature to determine why. Take the bear, for instance. It spends the year- spring, summer and autumn- gathering food and building up reserves. When winter comes, it finds a comfortable place to stay, safe and secure. After exhausting so much energy, the bear can finally spend months sleeping in a cozy cave. All while being protected from harsh and unwelcoming surroundings, food shortages and enemies. And when the cold season finally ends, the bear wakes up to the sun of early spring, never having to deal with the problems other species face during winter. Evidently, hibernation is an advantageous, well documented and much observed practice in a wide variety of species. Therefore, it can be surmised that it is an integral part of life for the superior animal. Millions of years of evolution have shaped this mechanism to utmost efficiency, after all.

Conclusion: that humanity doesn't engage in hibernation is one of the greatest failures of mankind and clearly defies logic, no matter how you look at it.

It was the beginning of winter break. As the temperatures continued to drop significantly, snow had started piling up. A bit of a rarity for Chiba, I had decided to take it as as sign from nature and resolved myself to use my time off from school, the Service Club and other bothersome things productively: by hibernating. As such, I was currently laying drowsily under the warm kotatsu in our living room, a hot can of wonderful MAX Coffee in my hand.

Kuma-kun, you are my hero! I can't be the only one, who recognizes your paragon and wisdom. In fact, there has to be a shrine somewhere in Chiba, honoring the supreme Kumakami, right? I will go and buy some incense right now. But come to think of it, if I visit the shrine of Kumakami, wouldn't I go against your very teachings by spending energy instead of resting? Yes, that must be it. Thank you for granting me enlightenment and please continue to bear with me from now on. I will do my best to follow your example, I promise!

Sighing contently, I decided to finally surrender my valiantly fought battle of the last hour and give in to sleep. Although it was just barely afternoon and I had slept almost until noon, it wasn't like I had anything else to do. And considering nobody else was home, there was no one to criticize me for my leisurely lifestyle, either. I closed my eyes and moved as much of my body as I could fit under the kotatsu.

Of course, that was when the front door opened. As my parents were currently away on a business trip and Komachi was spending the weekend at a friend's, I didn't have the slightest idea who was interrupting my hard earned free time.

"Onii-chan, I'm home." With those words and a happy smile, my little sister Komachi came rushing into the living room. "Have you miss-...ew, what is that?"

"Hm? Welcome home, Komachi. What do you mean?" I said with a yawn.

My little sister huffed, glaring accusingly at me. "You look like you haven't moved for hours. What's with all those empty coffee cans and ramen boxes, Onii-chan? Weren't you in the exact same position when I left? Wait...D-did you really not move at all?" she said with wide eyes, covering her mouth in an exaggerated display of horror.

"How is that even possible, idiot? I obviously need to go to the toilet, right?"

"Please don't tell me... Komachi needs to clean the kotatsu again?"

"Don't make it sound like that has really happened before!"

"But seriously, Onii-chan. You know how mum is about keeping the living room clean," she said.

"Calm down. It was just bothersome to get out of the kotatsu more than necessary with those temperatures. I was planning to clean up before they came home. By the way, why exactly are you here? I thought you were going to stay at your friend's until Sunday?"

Komachi gaped at me in surprise for a moment. Then, she sighed deeply and put her hand to her forehead.

"Onii-chan..."

Hm?

"It is Sunday..." she said in a voice devoid of hope.

Hey now, don't look at me like that. Rather, that is an impressive mixture of pity and revulsion to pull off, but it really hurts! Spare your Onii-chan, Komachi-sama!

* * *

 **1-2**

"Have you really done nothing the whole weekend, Onii-chan?"

Komachi was preparing dinner while frequently glancing in my direction suspiciously, probably checking if I was cleaning the room properly.

"What do you mean, nothing? I have been very PRODUCTIVE. I'll have you know. I have been pondering the nature of HUMANITY and the UNNECESSITY of work. In fact, I have REVOLUTIONIZED our whole idea of SOCIETY and WORK STRUCTURES. Take the bear for insta-"

"Yes, yes, Onii-chan is brilliant and Komachi is very proud," Komachi said. "What are you doing with your hands? It's really creepy."

It seems I still have much to learn from you, Tamanawa-san.

I hastily decided to change the topic. "More importantly, how was your study session?"

Komachi frowned cutely. "Not good. The first day was fine, but Ra-chan got into an argument with her boyfriend and they broke up over the phone. We spent the rest of the weekend consoling her."

I nodded sagely. Yes, that was one of the reasons why I distanced myself from society and the useless notions of friendship and romance. You regularly witness the relationships between people falling apart and the conflicts that follow. A young couple on the street making a scene, because the boyfriend was looking at another woman or the chaos in a group of friends after a relationship between two high school lovers ended. Or you have an argument with Takkun, your only friend in school and he tells all the other kids in class the secrets you entrusted him with, but they only stare blankly at him. _Hikigaya-kun? Do we have someone like that in our school? Ne, Ma-chan, do you know Hikigaya-kun? Takkun says he likes you._

...

Anyway, as a loner I luckily didn't have to deal with problems like that.

"That's too bad, Komachi. But you shouldn't have bothered with Ra-chan in the first place. She will hook up with a new guy in no time. I always said that she is a bad influence, remember?"

"Onii-chan, we never even talked about Ra-chan before," she said tiredly.

"That's not important! To have a boyfriend at her age, she can only be one of those kids. That's no good, Komachi. Middle school girls shouldn't even think about boys yet. You should only get a boyfriend after you are married. You hear me, Komachi?" I implored her, putting every ounce of my conviction into my voice. Komachi answered with an uncanny impression of a certain Ice Queen's glare.

When did she learn that? Kami, does she hang out with Yukinoshita without my knowledge? I need to stop that right now!

"Onii-chan, your twisted perspective is creeping me out. How do you plan to take responsibility if I start thinking like that, too? And more importantly, how do you even talk to people who are not used to your weird nonsense?"

"I don't," I said proudly. Komachi only looked at me with dead eyes.

What, are you possessed by the snake of awakening eyes or something? More importantly, wasn't I the one with the hopeless eyes? Is it some sort of family trait, after all? My condolences, Komachi's future children!

"As I thought, Yui-san and Yukino-san are really impressive. Ah, but Komachi is also enduring this every single day since her birth. Wouldn't that make her even more impressive?" Komachi murmured something definitely rude just now.

"Anyway, you should stop going to those group study lessons. Instead, just stay home and study alone, that's a thousand times more effective. Source: me. Luckily for you, I'm a master at studying alone, it is one of my 108 secret skills. Your Onii-chan will even help you, if you ask nicely," I said generously.

"That doesn't even make any sense?" Komachi exclaimed. Then, she stopped and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment with a sweet smile. "But it would be nice to study with Onii-chan and spent some time together."

As expected, at the end of the day, my little sister is the only woman who deserves a place in my life!

"Tehehe, that was really high in Komachi points just now, wasn't it?"

Never mind, I'll rather be alone.

* * *

 **1-3**

After dinner I helped Komachi clean the dishes and brought her overnight bag to her room.

Let it be heard that Hikigaya Hachiman will never be amiss in his duties. That's my nindou as a future househusband, believe it! Well even though I said that, I can't cook. Or clean the house. And come to think of it, I don't really want to welcome my wife at the door with an apron and a bottle of wine. That is just too bothersome.

At that moment, the image of a stunning silver-haired angel flashed through my mind and caused me to reconsider. If it was Totsuka, that'd be an entirely different thing, naturally.

When I came back down to the kitchen I heard a vaguely familiar melody. A second later, Komachi called out to me. "Onii-chan, your cell phone!"

Ah that's right. My model allowed to set one's own custom tune for receiving phone calls. I sure haven't heard that song in a long time. I'm feeling all nostalgic here!

"Onii-chan, did you hear me? Somebody is calling."

"That's all right. Just let it ring, it should stop soon," I said. At the beginning of winter break, I had thrown my phone somewhere on the couch and I haven't looked at it since then.

I strongly believe in the clear separation of work and free time for a healthy body and soul. And for the sake of a long and productive future. Really!

"Yes, Komachi here. Oh, yahallo Yui-san! Yes, Onii-chan is right here, please wait a moment." With a bright smile, Komachi brought over the phone and held it directly in front of my face.

Damn you, Komachi. If you weren't so cute I would...I would...but looking at her excitedly jumping up and down while almost hitting me in the head with it, I couldn't think of an appropriate punishment. Making do with a dirty look for now, I took the phone.

"Yo."

"No, wait a second, Komachi-chan. I'm not mentally prepared ye-...O-oh, Hikki. Yahallo!" Yuigahama Yui said with an embarrassed laugh.

"..."

If you are not mentally prepared, why did you already hit the dial button?

"Eh? Hikki, can you hear me? Hello? Hikki?"

"What's up?" I said.

"Ah, no. Everything's alright. I was just, like, worried. I mean, why haven't you replied to my texts? I sent you a bunch!"

"Sorry, I didn't see them. I kind of didn't use my phone for a while," I said.

"Ehh? What's with that?"

"So, what's up?" I asked, scratching the the back of my head wearily.

Yuigahama huffed at that. "So rude! Don't ignore my questions."

I sighed heavily. Why did I have to deal with this even in my free time? "...I'm hanging up."

"N-no, wait! I was, like, thinking. Hikki hasn't come to the club recently. What's with that?" she said hastily.

"Ehh? Why should I? It's winter break. Most students take time off from their club activities, yeah?"

"But what if somebody suddenly comes in and needs our help? And you came during holidays before, right?" Yuigahama said.

"Fine. Did we receive any requests, then?"

"Ah, not right now. But shouldn't we, like, always be ready? Anyway, it's kind of fun to just hang out, too. I think we had a really great time lately," she said.

"Hm? Yeah, you two seem to get along really well. Well, you can just call me if somebody needs help."

"Hikki, you jerk! I didn't mean it like that. Fine, just stay in your room and die from old age," she snapped at me and hung up.

What the heck? Could you just say clearly what you mean, please? Learn to articulate, Gahama-chan. Well, I don't know if that is even possible. Despite Yukinoshita's best efforts, I had yet to see any improvements, after all.

When I started to put my phone away, I noticed a pop-up on the screen that said I had 5 unread messages. I frowned in apprehension, knowing what was likely to expect me.

 _yahallo hikki! we just said goodbey at school but i wanted to oficially welcome u to vacation again! happy holidays! :D_

Is that actually a thing? I always thought that you leave quietly after the last day of school and back on the first day of class, you are welcomed as the new transfer student. Sort of like a practical joke?

The next message turned out to be a picture of Yuigahama's dog squeezed between her arms and two giant...mountains.

 _good morning, ruff! sable wanted to check how hikki is doing, so we thougt wed say hi ;)_

I'm kind of envious of you right now, Sable, but seriously, don't you have any sense of modesty Yuigahama?!

It continued on like that.

 _hey, did u get the picture i sent u? isnt sable really cute ❤?_

 _hello?_

 _hikki are u okay i sent u some msgs_

Seriously, how do you even expect me to reply to that? Who do you think I am, a decryption expert for the bureau of intelligence?! My head hurts from this unreadable gibberish.

And stop calling me Hikki.

Later that evening, my phone rang again. I should have really just turned it off from the start. Two phone calls a day are way too much. I wonder how people can spend their time productively while being constantly interrupted like this. Well, not that I was doing something especially productive. But still, my manga collection doesn't sort itself, you know?

As if that wasn't enough already, it was Hiratsuka-sensei. Why did I ever agree to exchange phone numbers with her? Back then, she said it was out of pity. When she saw me sitting alone in the classroom, she just couldn't help herself. But I suspect she just needed somebody to vent off her anger after the latest wedding she had to attend alone. Of course, I couldn't even ignore her. It's entirely possible that she would terrorize me with texts and calls for the rest of the evening. Or even worse, come over and unleash her fury while destroying everything around her.

Jeez, why do I only know troublesome women?

"Yo," I said reluctantly.

"Good evening, Hikigaya. How's your vacation going so far?" Hiratsuka Shizuka asked in her usual carefree tone.

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point, hm? I like that about you," my homeroom teacher laughed heartily. "Although I'm afraid the same can't be said for other women, you know?"

"How is that my problem? Most women are annoying. No, let me correct that. As a general rule, people are annoying," I said.

Hiratsuka-sensei laughed again. "I guess that's true. Why does it feel so wrong to agree with you, though?"

"Seriously, what do you want?"

"Okay, okay. Man, you are a pain in the ass, Hikigaya. So, have you been to the club recently?" she asked.

The question sounded innocent enough, but a dark, foreboding feeling suddenly came over me. "Yeah every now and then, I guess. Why?"

"Ara? That's strange. I just ran into Yuigahama by chance earlier today. She said she hasn't seen you lately. At all," she said in an eerily happy voice.

Dammit, I knew it. Why can't Yuigahama keep unnecessary things to herself for a change?

A dangerous silence followed after that. I gulped. "Okay, fine. I haven't been to the club. Why should I? It's winter break."

Hiratsuka-sensei sighed. "Hikigaya, you lazy ass. I taught you better than that. You have to give it your best all the time, or you will eventually be caught off guard."

Oi, could you stop spouting generic shounen manga phrases as if they were some sort of profound life lesson? Hard work isn't always rewarded and you can't power up through sheer will. Instead, connections and influence rule the world. If I could have any superpower? It would be the ability to create endless amounts of money, of course!

"Tch, I don't see why I should have to spend my precious free time there," I said.

"Do you have anything better to do?"

"I don't."

"Instant reaction!" she said in a tone halfway between amazement and annoyance. "Hikigaya, just do what I tell you and visit. I bet Yuigahama-san and Yukinoshita-san would be glad to see you."

I was suddenly confronted with a mental image of Yukinoshita leaping in my direction with a big smile on her face. _Hikigaya-kun, I'm so happy to see you. Where have you been all this time?_

Nope, not happening. As a matter of fact, that just gave me the creeps.

"Hikigaya?"

"Sorry, I was imagining something horrifying. Why do you care, anyway? Don't you have anything better to do with your holidays?"

"Well, originally I was supposed to be at a mixer with some people from my old high school today. Apparently, at the last second one of the girls thought it wouldn't be good if I came after what happened the last time. I can't believe her. That pig of a man deserved every punch he got. Asking what a women my age was doing at a bar, honestly!" Hiratsuka-sensei fumed.

I made a mental note to never joke about Hiratsuka-sensei's age while she was drinking. Just to dangerous.

"At any rate," she continued with a defeated voice, "I was canceled on. So I thought I'd call up one of my old boyfriends and see if he wanted to hang out-,"

What a terrible idea!

"-but none of them picked up," she slowly trailed off.

So you called all of them? That's even worse! Please somebody, just take her already or I'll have to.

Just then, she seemed to remember who she was talking to. "Not a word of this to anyone. I will punch you out of the stratosphere. You hear me, Hikigaya?"

Are you Saitama now or what? Stop reading manga all the time, I'm begging you.

"Hikigaya?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said.

"Anyway. Go to the Service Club from now on, okay? If I hear that you continue to laze around, I will personally drag you there."

"But Hiratsuka-sens-"

"Hikigaya..." she said in a low voice. Dangerously low.

"F-fine. I'll be there."

"Wise decision, Hikigaya. You won't regret it. Maybe I will see you around, have a nice evening." Out of nowhere, Hiratsuka-sensei's voice returned back to normal. As if she hadn't just threatened me with the pain of a thousand deaths, she happily hung up.

"What do you mean decision? I didn't see any option other than pain there." I muttered dejectedly.

* * *

 **1-4**

The next day, I reluctantly complied with Hiratsuka-sensei's demand. In a small act of rebellion, I stayed in bed until noon and spent as much time as I could getting ready. But I knew that eventually I couldn't delay it any longer. Without ensuring the wrath of a very deadly and ancient beast, that is. So I put on my thickest jacket and said my goodbyes to Komachi with an even more miserable grimace then usual. When I opened the door, the cold hit me unpleasantly. Even though I had expected it, I still shivered and tried to hide as much of my exposed skin as possible. I lifted the scarf that Komachi had gotten me for my last birthday up to my nose, pulled the hood from my jacket deep in my face and took my first step.

Just then, an especially icy gust of wind blew past and made my teeth clatter. Seriously, why anybody would want to leave the house in such temperatures voluntarily is beyond me.

I contemplated half-earnestly if I should just turn back and accept Hiratsuka-sensei's punishment, but I knew that her coming to my house and dragging me to school personally wasn't just an empty threat. So I abandoned all hope and slowly made my way to school. That night, it had snowed again, so everything was covered in a thin layer of fresh snow. Sporadically, I saw people lucky enough to go to work only just now. Some were grumbling while they tried to clear their frost covered car windows, others were slowly making their way to the train station, but all of them had the same suffering expression that told me everything I needed to about the consequences of working.

Well, even employees slightly higher up the hierarchy with certain benefits like starting later, are just corporate slaves if you get right down to it.

Once more reinforced in my beliefs, I followed the swarm of working ants to Chiba Station. When I was only a few streets away from the station, I encountered a group of high school girls, hunched together while laughing and talking with each other. Instead of walking behind each other in pairs of twos or threes like common sense would dictate, they were entangled in some sort of failed _gattai_ , while blocking the entire sidewalk. Apparently,it was necessary for their conversation that the head of each girl was no further apart from the next one's than one nose length.

Like usual, I was trying to subtlety move aside and force myself through the tight passage this mass of youthful evil left open, when I heard familiar laugh.

"...so, anyway, the committee was not making any progress at all, you know? We were collecting ideas and everybody was thinking really hard, but there was not much time left. So at that one meeting, the other student council president brought two new girls with her. And like, one was reallllly beautiful. Long black hair, really thin features and like, a really calm look. All the boys were starring at her and all."

Wait, that scene seems kind of familiar...

"She just sat there all silent, you know? But after a few minutes, she just started talking suddenly. W _hat are you all talking about? This is complete nonsense. You should all get it together._ Something like that. I mean, she was like totally rude. Ne, Kaori-chan, wasn't she?"

"Hahaha, it wasn't exactly like that, Marie-chan. I guess she was kind of blunt, but she didn't really insult anybody, or anything like that. And it worked out in the end, you know? Did you see the president's face after that? Hilarious!"

I almost stumbled.

Orimoto Kaori. My middle school classmate. The first girl I ever confessed to. The first girl who ever rejected me. Why do I seem to run into her more and more lately? First that incredible awkward double date and then the thing with the Christmas event. It seems as if the gods particularly enjoy to torture me.

"You shouldn't talk like that about Tamanawa-senpai, Kaori-chan. He asked you out, after all," one of the other girls admonished her.

"Hahaha, well that's true. But we never went on a date, you know? He wanted to go to the aquarium, but it's closed, because of construction or something. We haven't talked about it since then. And I wasn't really badmouthing him or anything. It's just, Yukinoshita was really blunt and everybody had this really funny look on their face," she laughed.

While I was frozen on the spot, I accidentally bumped into the shoulder of a passing woman and she shot me a disgusted glare. Luckily, Orimoto wasn't looking in my direction, so I tried to hide as much of my face as possible and pass the group unnoticed.

"Is that so? I guess that girl had a point, but she could have been nicer, right? Didn't you say you know her, Kaori-chan?" the other girl, Marie-chan, asked. It seems she was the friend on the student council that Orimoto had mentioned previously, although I did not recognize her at all.

"That's right. I met her on a double date with Hayama-kun and an old classmate of mine from middle school and-"

"Kyaaa. Hayama-sama, the prince of Soubou High?" random girl #1 exclaimed in an amazingly high-pitched voice that made my ears ring.

Of course, the amazing Hayama Hayato is even a well known name in other schools. What is it about him, anyway? Is it just his good looks? His kind nature? His athletic ability? I was also on that double date, you know.

"Sugoi! What about your former classmate? I bet he is a hotty too if he's hanging out with Hayama-sama!" random girl #2 asked excitedly.

I think I like you random girl #2. In fact, you have just been promoted to random girl #1. The recently dismissed number one can just go and build a shrine for Hayato. Then she can create a new religion honoring her fabulous ouji-sama and spent all of her time meditating the absolute beauty of his hair or something. Believe me, it would not only benefit you, but the rest of society, too.

"His name is Hikigaya-kun. He was also at the committee meetings. Do you remember him, Marie-chan?"

"Wait, wasn't he the one who looked like he didn't want to be there the whole time? The one with the gross eyes?"

Thank you, Marie-chan, I suddenly don't feel guilty anymore for not remembering your face.

I decided to walk faster in order to finally get away from that conversation when another girl suddenly burst out loudly.

"Hikigaya? Wasn't he in our class in third year of middle school, Kaori-chan? That strange kid, who had no friends and never talked to anyone? Didn't he confess to you?"

Orimoto looked strangely uncomfortable. "It wasn't really that bad. I mean, we did barley know each other, but..."

Man, this is a hassle. Could you guys keep it down, not everybody within earshot wants to listen to your annoying conversations, you know?

"Haha, no way, so it was him. Guys, that kid was sooo weird. I just remembered, one time I was talking to a friend about the weather or something and he suddenly butted it. His eyes, ohmygod I was so scared. He looked really pissed him off. I thought I was going to faint!"

"Ew, that's so strange!"

"How disgusting. People like that really need to leave us alone."

"I know, right! There was also one like that in my class. One time, he-"

At that point I finally made it around the corner and couldn't make out their muffled voices anymore. Surprisingly, I was slightly out of breath. So to recover, I decided to rest a bit in a nearby bookstore and check out the manga releases.

I think I really need to start working out a bit, if walking to the station already exhausts me this much.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Updated: 09/03/2016**


	3. Chapter 2

.

 **Chapter 2: And So, Their Time Together Is Still Continuing**

After hanging out in the book store for a bit and earning a dark look from the clerk for not buying anything, I continued on to Chiba Station.

In contrast to the weather-weary adults I sporadically observed walking down on the streets, the kids I saw were playing around. Snowball fights with their friends, building snowman, that sort of thing. Enjoy it while you can, I say. Soon you too will realize that life isn't just fun and games. Case in point, even I fondly remember a time when I couldn't wait to get outside and start playing in the snow. Well, since I didn't have anybody to play with, snowball fights were a bit more difficult for me. But I still enjoyed building snowmen and throwing snowballs and them.

Near the station, I even encountered an old lady using a shovel to clean the side way. Baffled, it almost stopped me in my tracks. I mean, who does that anymore? Without even considering the drastically more efficient method of using salt, shoveling snow is a prime example of useless work. Why bother with something that will melt in a couple of days, anyway? On a related note, I never understood a certain compulsion some people seem to have for cleaning the house. The dust is guaranteed to return, so why bother spending valuable energy on removing it, again and again? Unfortunately, my mother didn't seem to agree with my reasonable and well thought out conclusion. Despite a wonderful presentation of my case (for a 9 year old)- diagrams, pie charts and all- I spend the next months cleaning my room closely supervised by her.

Apparently, I was lost in memories of the past for a while. Meanwhile, the old lady had noticed my thoughtful gaze and was now starring suspiciously in my direction. Ah crap! Knowing what a detrimental effect my eyes had even on acquaintances, at least according to a certain black haired girl, I can only imagine what a stranger's reaction to a prolonged exposure might be. So in consideration to the hardworking old lady, I hurried along and tried to reduce further eye contact to a minimum.

He, another one of my 108 special skills in action: Steath Hikky engaged. Although it might not be the worst thing in the world if the police decided to pick me up. That would be an acceptable excuse for failing to comply with Hiratsuka-sensei's "request", right? Right!?...right?

After a grueling walk and an only slightly more pleasant train ride, I finally arrived at school. Entering through the front gate, I blinked in wonder. The school ground was populated by a number of students. It was not exactly crowded like on school days, but there were definitely more people around than I had anticipated.

Why, though? Who would voluntarily go to school in the holidays without the threat of an old, angry, old, deadly and old teacher hanging around above their heads.

My fellow students seemed to think differently. As they were chatting happily among themselves exchanging stories of their holidays until now, I walked towards the building. To my delight, I was either ignored or greeted with blank faces without recognition. Well, an odd few did shoot me withering glances. It seems my actions regarding Sagami during the Cultural Festival were still not completely forgotten. Considering the usual attention span of the average student and my natural ability to go unnoticed that was sort of surprising. Not that I cared. I was still able to make my way through without having to exchange awkward greetings or engage in mindless small talk.

That is, until an incredulous voice suddenly called out to me.

"Ehhh? Senpai, is that you?"

I felt a shiver run down my spine. Bringing Stealth Hikki to maximum level, I continued my way, pretending that I hadn't heard the question from a certain kouhai.

Maybe she'll think she was mistaken, if I just flee quickly enough without showing any reaction?

"Wait, it's definitely you Senpai! Hey, wait a minute!"

I heard footsteps behind me, and when I reluctantly turned around, I came face to face with a short, huffing girl with one hand stretched out about to grab me. She had blue eyes, shoulder-length flaxen hair and currently a pouting look on her face.

"Senpai, why did you ignore me?" Isshiki Iroha asked with a frown.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't hear you." A student whose name I didn't know shot me a disbelieving look.

Mind your own business, would you? If you had any experience with the whims of our student council president, you would understand, I guarantee it!

"Eh? No way, you are lying! I can tell by your eyes, you knooow? When you lie they look even more dead than usual, Senpai."

"Oi, that's rude Isshiki! Why would I lie about something like that? My ears are simply not working well. I fell into the snow earlier when I prevented an old lady from tripping. The ears are very susceptible to extreme temperatures, you know?," I admonished her.

"Is that so? My bad, then." Isshiki answered, clearly not believing a single word I just said.

You are too smart for your own good. And more importantly, mine!

"But Senpai, what are you doing in school? It's winter break. Aren't you supposed to, I dunno, lie around on your pillow and wait for somebody to come home and feed you or something?"

What does this girl think I am? A dog?! Also, that sounds really great! Maybe I could convince Komachi to bring the food up to my room from now on?

"No, of course not. I am an active member of the service club and as such, I am always prepared to help my fellow students, even during the holidays."

Isshiki gaped at me in sheer amazement, before she started laughing. "Good one, Senpai! You almost got me there."

Yeah, I guess that one was impossible to sell, after all.

"Enough of me. What are you doing here? Is the student council keeping you that busy?"

"Eh? Student council? Why would I be here for that?" Isshiki looked at me confused and put her index finger on her lips like some overly cutesy anime character. No one in real life acts like that, you know?

Finally, a look of comprehension dawned on her face and she waved her hand in front of her, smiling. "Ah no, it's nothing like that, Senpai."

Isn't there something severely wrong with that process just now, Student-Council-President-san?

"I'm here for the soccer club."

Soccer club? Ah, that's right, Isshiki is the manager for the team. But...

"Are you telling me the club members are really forced to play soccer in the snow?" I asked in horror.

"Of course not. The school wouldn't force students to do something like that, Senpai. But some members decided it would be a good idea to make use of the break to train some more for the upcoming championship. They even asked the principal to be allowed the use of the basketball team's indoor hall. But it's only on a voluntary basis and not all members are coming."

Okay, seriously. What's with that insanity? Who in their right mind would ask to be allowed to work more than strictly necessary for their club? And all just for some tournament to further the reputation of our school, without any personal gain whatsoever. Ah, that's right! Something so stupidly selfless could only spring from the mind of-

"It was Hayato-senpai's idea!" Isshiki beamed.

Yep. Stupidly selfless.

Isshiki didn't seem to impressed with my lack of reaction and started pulling at the sleeve of my jacket excitedly. "Come on, Senpai, even you have to admit that Hayato-senpai is really great. As expected of the man I chose."

"Yeah, yeah, Hayato's amazing," I answered nonplussed and tried to subtly shrug her hand off.

Isshiki nodded along happily. "Yes, everybody is working really hard. That's why I thought I should also do my best to support Hayat-... the team, as the manager."

"Well then, I guess our team is going to do well in the tournament. Do your best," I said with a tone I hoped sounded vaguely sincere. In reaction, Isshiki straightened up to her full, not really impressive height and puffed her cheeks.

Seriously, are you some sort of anime character?

"Hmph, of course! They are going to do great. Well," she suddenly trailed of and seemed to deflate a bit.

"That's what I would like to say anyway," she said without her previous vigor, as she regarded the soccer field with an indecipherable look. It didn't feel like it was part of her usual calculated behavior.

"Hm? What's the matter, Isshiki?" I asked a bit more intrigued. She looked at me for a moment and opened her mouth hesitantly. But instead of answering she shook her head and smiled at me.

"It's nothing. Anyway, I have to go back to the club now. It was good to see you, Senpai!" She waved at me and without waiting for an answer, walked away.

What is it with that girl? She is like some natural disaster, coming and going as she pleases.

After a few steps, she stopped and addressed me once more. "Are you coming tomorrow too, Senpai?" She sounded a bit hesitant, but she hadn't turned around fully and I wasn't able to see her expression.

"W-well, I guess so?" I answered, unsure what she was driving at.

"Ah, that's good. I'm not that busy tomorrow, so maybe I'll come visit." She said, nodding happily to herself. She suddenly flashed a huge smile. "That's right, Senpai, I still have some documents for the student council I need your help with, you knooow?"

"What? I don't remember agreeing to anything like that," I retorted in panic. But Isshiki ignored me, as she happily bounced away.

Damn that sly fox. Didn't anybody teach her that it is rude to ignore people?!

* * *

 **2-2**

When I was a few steps away from our clubroom, I already heard two very familiar voices echoing in the hallways.

"Yuigahama-san, could you please move away for a bit? This is somewhat uncomfortable."

"But Yukinon, I can't help it. Like, you really feel good! I don't know if I can stand up now."

...

"I-Is that so? Well, I suppose I shall endure it for now. A-After all, these are special circumstance."

"Hehehe, thanks, Yukinon! You are the greatest."

"N-no, please stop moving like that! Your hair is tickling me."

Okay Hachiman, think calmly. What in the world is this? As an expert in the cliches and traps of youth culture, gathered through endless hours of research, this was of course a familiar situation to me. Usually, the flustered main character will open the door and see a completely innocent scene in front of his eyes. Then, he will naturally be berated by the furious girls for being a pervert or sicko.

But this is reality, not some cheap harem manga, and I'm not some bland protagonist for reader self-insertion. What's more, I can't imagine a satisfactory explanation for the exchange I just witnessed! I mean, this can't be something like Yukinoshita brushing Yuigahama's hair, right? What am I even saying, Yukinoshita voluntarily doing another girl's hair is even more unlikely than the alternative I was currently imagining. And it's not like there weren't any hints in the past, right? I mean, I always had certain suspicions concerning the weird relationship they had established between themselves. Maybe, in the seclusion of the clubroom during the holidays, they finally decided to progress to the next stage?

What a bold move!

But then again, if it wasn't for Hiratsuka-sensei, I wouldn't be here right now. And after the phone call yesterday, Yuigahama woulnd't expect me anytime soon. Students don't usually wander off to our club room without a reason, either. Maybe Yuigahama's phone call from yesterday was just to make sure I really didn't plan on coming during winter break?!

Yuigahama, Yukinoshita, you don't need to hide something like this from me! I will support you from the bottom of my heart. I think it's a wonderful thing when two people, who clearly belong with each other, finally admit to it. In fact, you can consider me your own personal cupid! In order to protect this precious thing, I will always have a watchful eye on you tw-

"HACHOO! Ah, sorry, let me get up, Yukinon. Sorry for being such a bother. My mother always says that I'm really troublesome when I'm sick." Suddenly, I was brutally torn out of my little fantasy by Yuigahama.

"That's quite alright, Yuigahama-san. Are you sure you can stand? You looked like you were ready to faint before."

"Haha, don't worry. Something like a little cold won't take me out!"

Ah. Yuigahama is sick. She probably looked like she was about to collapse, so Yukinoshita let her rest on her lap for a bit.

Of course.

Feeling a hollow ache in my chest for some reason, I took the last step and opened the door. Sure enough, when I entered, Yuigahama was just getting up from the floor while Yukinoshita was still sitting in seiza next to the table.

"Yo..."

"Oh, it's Hikki!" Yuigahama Yui said with a raspy voice full of exhaustion. Her face was flushed almost the same color as her hair and she was fumbling around her nose with a tissue, while stumbling back to her chair.

Why would you even come here if you are sick?! More importantly, that's "a little cold"?!

"Good morning, Hikigaya-kun. Or rather, good afternoon. I must say, I am quite surprised to see you. I had expected the police to finally having caught up with you," came the voice of Soubou's Ice Queen, Yukinoshita Yukino-sama herself. She looked at me seemingly indifferent, although the slight twitch of her lips and the sparkle in her blue eyes told me otherwise.

"I see you decided to recycle old material, Yukinoshita. Didn't have any time to think up new gags? Don't tell me, has your creative well finally ran dry? You have my sympathies, but don't worry, it's not really that much of a loss."

While wiping her skirt with her hands, Yukinoshita got up and moved to the tea service set. "No, nothing of that sort, Hikigaya-kun. I merely did not think you would still be able to remember our past encounters. I did not want to spent more effort than necessary on this conversation."

"What, I'm a goldfish now?!"

"No, that's not quite right," Yukinoshita answered thoughtfully. She tapped her finger on her temple for a bit, then she shot me a brilliant smile. "Yes, you are more like a fly, Hikiebae-kun."

Ugh, this girl! When I opened my mouth to retort, a whiny voice came from my right. "Guys, do you really have to do this right now? Like, we haven't seen you in forever, Hikki!"

I stopped and looked at Yuigahama. Her eyes were comically wide and full with tears. Tragically, her helpless puppy image was destroyed by a trail of snot running out of her nose.

"I guess you are right, Yuigahama. Also, there's something on your face," I said while indicating the approximate area.

"Eh? What is it?"

She pulled a tiny pink mirror out of her pocket and when she opened it, she turned even more red and turned her back to me with a shriek. "Jeez, Hikki is so mean! You don't say something like that to a girl, you idiot!"

So I am just supposed to let you run around with snot flying left and right around you? I'll take it into consideration for the future.

Allowing myself a small grin, I sat down on my usual chair. Meanwhile, Yukinoshita put my cup of tea in front of me. I nodded at her in appreciation.

"You cannot hold it against him, Yuigahama-san. Hikigaya-kun is completely unaware of socially acceptable interaction with high school girls. Or girls of any age, really. Now that I think about it, I am quite sure he cannot converse properly with any human." A small pause. "You should really stick to your own kind, Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita lectured me with the brilliant smile of an angel.

You won't fool me, woman! I know that the Christians were wrong. Whoever spread the rumor about Satan being the first angel tossed from heaven definitely didn't have the whole story.

After fixing her face and restoring her reputation (or so she thought), Yuigahama turned around again and looked at me expectantly. "More importantly, I'm glad that you decided to come and all, but why are you so late, Hikki? Like, it's almost time to go home again."

"Ah, sorry about that. I had to help Komachi with something this morning, so I could only come just now."

Well, it wasn't a complete lie. I did offer Komachi to help her with her studies. It was a valid excuse to blow Hiratsuka-sensei off and more importantly it would allow me to spend valueable time with my sister. But Komachi wouldn't have it. She told me I should just go to to school already, then I would be allowed to help her in the evening. Honestly, where did I go wrong? Why is my cute little sister so cold to me?

"Is that so? I hope Komachi-san is alright, then. Maybe I should call her later just to make sure?" Yukinoshita mumbled while looking decidedly worried.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean? I would never do anything to harm Komachi! Rather, I will give her anything she could ever need. Clothes, money, friends, everything! She was really grateful to her Onii-chan for helping her, you know? But I'll try to come earlier tomorrow." I exclaimed indignantly.

Yukinoshita hid her face in her hand and sighed wearily. "There he goes again. What a miserable human being."

"Yeah, that was kinda gross Hikki," Yuigahama agreed with a frown. Then she suddenly perked up. "Wait, so you'll come tomorrow, too?"

"Eh? Yeah, I guess," I said reluctantly. It's not like I had much of a choice, thanks to the prehistoric demon emperor.

"I see! That's great! Then I'll make sure I'll come tomorro-..." Yuigahama said, but was suddenly interrupted by a coughing fit.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea, Yuigahama-san. Your cold has been getting worse the last few days. Maybe you should take tomorrow of to recuperate," Yukinoshita interjected worriedly.

"Ehhh?! No way, I'm totally fine," Yuigahama replied. The shadows under her red, swollen eyes didn't really do much to support that statement.

"Ah, but..." Yukinoshita began with a doubtful tone. She looked like she wanted to say more, but couldn't find the right words.

"You should just wait and see how you feel tomorrow," I interrupted. "Maybe your cold will be better. But Yukinoshita has a point. If it isn't, you should really stay at home and take some medicine."

Yuigahama looked backed and forth between Yukinoshita and I before slumping down a little. "I guess you two are right. Sorry for always causing so much trouble. It's just that I don't want to miss out on the club, you know?"

In reply, Yukinoshita put her hand comfortingly on Yuigahama's shoulder. "Like I said, you do not need to worry about something like that, Yuigahama-san. In any case, we do not have much to do in the first place. It's winter break, after all. And the quicker you recover, the quicker you can fully participate again."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with Yukinoshita here. People won't voluntarily come out in the cold, if it's not something major," I supplied. Then, as an afterthought I added "well, I guess there's people like Isshiki, but that's the exception, because she already has to be at school. Nobody in their right mind would come to school during holidays just for the service club, right?"

After that, there was a sudden silence. Wait, why are both of you suddenly glaring at me like that?

"W-what do you mean, Hikki? Why are you bringing up Iroha-chan now?" Yuigahama asked apprehensively.

"Yes, Hikigaya-kun. Would you mind explaining the connection?" Yukinoshita added with a deadly calm voice.

"What? I-I just met her on my way here and she said that she might need my help with some documents for the student council," I answered, a feeling of threat suddenly encroaching on me.

Yuigahama looked relieved for some reason and started humming happily to herself. "Ah, I see. That's okay then."

Yukinoshita, however, still eyed me doubtfully. She just 'hmphed' and opened her book, apparently intend on ignoring me for now.

Eh? Eeeeh? What am I missing here? I guess I can understand Yukinoshita's reaction, because she never fully warmed up to our new student council president, but isn't Isshiki your friend, Yuigahama?

I started to look back and forth between the two girls, utterly confused.

* * *

 **2-3**

After sitting down, I took out my newest light novel and we spend most of the time in comfortable silence. Then and now, I listened in on the (mostly one-sided) chatter between the two girls without really contributing anything to the conversation. Like Yuigahama had said earlier, I was kind of late and it was already time to go back home soon. Because Yuigahama looked continually worse for the wear, we forced her to call her mother to pick her up from school. After a short but heated discussion between mother and daughter, we all but threw her in the car, while her mother repeatedly apologized for her daughter being such a bother, which Yukinoshita politely denied. After they left, Yukinoshita and I were remained standing in front of the school in silence. A few uncomfortable moments, both of us remained quite. Then, Yukinoshita turned to me with her arms crossed and looked at me expectantly.

Hey, hold on a moment here! Am I supposed to take the lead now, or what? We are both loners, well versed in the art of silence, so why go out of our comfort zone? Furthermore, why is it my job, if you are the one wanting to have a conversation?

Indignantly, I stared right back at her, but she didn't back down and continued to pierce me with her ice-blue glare. This starring contest continued for several seconds, before I finally admitted defeat. It seems nobody can stand up to the Ice Queen.

"So...I guess we live in the same direction. Do you want to walk together or something?" I muttered while looking at anything but her, feeling my cheeks flush.

"Eh? That is rather unexpected coming from a sis-con like you Hikigaya-kun. Is there danger to my person, after all?"

What the heck?! You force me to do something as troublesome as initiating a conversation only to throw it back in my face?

"You!" I glared at her, only to see her looking at me with good-natured amusement that took the bite out of her words.

"Well, I suppose I can defend myself from the likes of you. Let walk home together Hikigaya-kun," Yukinoshita said and started walking away without waiting for me.

"Who would assault a flat-chested tyrant like you anyway?" I muttered (very quietly) to myself and followed her.

After a few steps, Yukinoshita stumbled and almost fell on an iced over puddle of water. I rushed forward, but she managed to catch herself, while muttering something decidedly unyukinoshita-like along the lines of "damn winter".

Sweet, sweet karma.

"You don't like winter, Yukinoshita?" I asked amused. Her name is Yukinoshita, after all.

"No," she answered firmly.

"Why is that? It is cold, unwelcoming and makes humans want to flee to the shelter of their homes, right?"

"Hikigaya-kun, I am not entirely sure what you are trying to insinuate. Do you care to elaborate?" she asked softly.

See? Nobody ordinary can send a chill down your spine with a harmless question like that, Yukihime!

"Ahaha, never mind me. I'm just rambling."

"Is that so? Well, I suppose something like that is to be expected from an...interesting mind like yours, Hikigaya-kun."

I narrowed my eyes at that. "Oi! What's with the hesitation? And could you not make a face of absolute disgust while saying it?!"

"I am truly sorry, Hikigaya-kun," she said with mock sincerity, "I will try my best to hide the natural reaction facing you in the future. I just thought you would be used to people commenting on that...interesting mind of yours."

"Seriously, that joke is getting old! And I'll have you know that I have an excellent brain. In fact, the only middle school teacher who talked to me outside of class used to say that my only redeeming quality is my intellect, you know."

Yukinoshita sighed heavily and looked at me with a mixture of amazement and pity. "That is really not something a teacher should say to a student. But I guess I understand where she was coming from. It must have been really hard trying to find positive qualities about something so dark and hopeless. I am not sure even I could have done it better."

The thought of Yukinoshita encouraging a younger me, or any middle schooler for that matter, made me chuckle involuntarily. In response, she also showed a small smile.

For a while, we continued walking in comfortable silence as it slowly got darker. I suddenly noticed that I was shivering and rubbed my face and arms to get the circulation going again. Unsurprisingly, Yukinoshita the angel of ice and darkness didn't seem to mind the cold, but I was looking forward to the kotatsu in our house.

Maybe I could persuade Komachi to make some warm chocolate for her beloved Onii-chan? Or even better, I could call Totsuka over. He could pick up a few cans of MAX coffee on his way and we could play games together. And before we know it, it's late at night and way to dangerous to go home, so Totsuka has no chance but to stay over for the night. Unfortunately, all our futons were in laundry at the moment, so I'll have to offer him a place on my bed as a good host...

"...snow." While daydreaming about something that became increasingly more dangerous, I had missed Yukinoshita talking.

"Sorry?"

"As expected, I really can't stand snow," she repeated quietly while she stared up in the sky. Without me noticing, it had started snowing again. I somehow felt, that now wasn't the time for our usual ridiculous banter.

"Why is that?" I asked again, this time more sober. She looked at me for a moment and then away, focusing on her feet instead with a expression I couldn't interpret.

"I used to like it. As a child, I was always starring out of the window at the falling snow until deep at night. And at every opportunity I would sneak out at try building a snow man or little houses and things like that. I thought it was fascinating how you could use something so nondescript and...chaotic to create something according to your intentions. I used to spent hours carefully sculpting just the right form for the ceiling, as I had envisioned. But one day my father came home late and saw me playing outside again..."

Yukinoshita became quieter and quieter, letting the sentence hang unfinished. She was looking in the distance, a lost expression on her face. When a car drove by, drastically exceeding the speed limit, she was torn from her memories and looked at it in confusion.

We walked on in silence. At first, I thought she didn't plan to continue, but after a while she spoke up again with a more forceful voice. "Anyway, snow has that fascinating and mesmerizing appearance in the dark. But when the sun is up, you see something else entirely. It melts quickly and what's left of a snow man is just a puddle of muddy water. No matter how much effort you put in, the next day or week, it is gone. Snow is not permanent, it is merely transient. A temporary illusion, if you will. That's why I can't stand it," she said with a gloomy look I had never seen on her before.

I don't know why, but I was suddenly reminded of the old lady from earlier, who had been uselessly shoveling snow that would melt soon anyway. I sighed softly and looked up. The sky was getting darker and the first stars were starting to show.

"I don't agree with that."

Yukinoshita looked at me startled. "Excuse me?"

"I don't think snow is an illusion. For example, there are places in the world, where snow falls all year round, right? And even it it's true that it eventually melts here in Japan, I don't think that you wasted your time looking at it or playing with it. You still remember the fun you had building snowmen or some of the thoughts you had looking out of the window, don't you? Those memories are still with you. And when winter comes around again, you could always build an even more perfect snowman. That's what I think anyway. Aside from the cold, I really like winter, snow and all."

At some point I had started looking Yukinoshita directly in the eyes. She looked surprised, her cheeks were slightly flushed, likely from the cold. I coughed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Well, I guess we are a little bit to old to play with snow."

"Hm, I wonder. Although I must say I am surprised, Hikigaya-kun. I did not expect you to have that point of view."

"What, you think it's a childish thought fitting for an...interesting mind like mine or something?" I asked amicably.

"No, I think you made a good point, Hikigaya-kun. That in itself was rather unexpected." When I glanced over, Yukinoshita showed me that soft smile again.

Soon, we reached the intersection where we usually went separate ways. I offered to accompany Yukinoshita to her building, but she declined with a small shake of her head, so we said our goodbyes.

For a moment, I looked at Yukinoshita's receding figure, illuminated by the street lights, then I pulled my scarf up once more and slowly made my way home.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Updated: 08/28/16**


	4. Chapter 3

.

 **Chapter 3: Without A Doubt, Isshiki Iroha Is A Scary Girl**

When I entered the club room the following morning, Yukinoshita and, to my surprise, Yuigahama were already there. Apparently, she had chosen to ignore our advice from yesterday and was now sitting on her usual chair, with slightly feverish cheeks. When she saw me coming in, she made a shrill, surprised sound and hastily made the rolled up tissues sticking out from her nose disappear. Desperately trying to be subtle about it, she was clumsily fumbling about in the process.

"...Morning," I said, pretending not to notice.

"Ah Hikki, Yahallo! I told Yukinon you'd come, because you said so yesterday. She didn't think you would, but you are, like, also really happy to be here, even if you don't say it. I just told you, right Yukinon?" Yuigahama said, nodding her head excitedly up and down.

"Indeed, Yuigahama-san. Although I presume it has more to do with the fact that his family finally decided to disown him, your explanation could be just as valid. Regardless of the reason, your prediction was accurate," Yukinoshita complimented a beaming Yuigahama.

"And good morning to you, Hikigaya-kun. I am quite surprised to see you up this early. The sun is usually very damaging to your kind, is it not? I expected you to still be in bed, reading one of your sleazy books." Yukinoshita greeted me with a small smile, the usual air of confidence around her.

"Give me a break, someday you must really tell me what kind of creature you think I am. The list of my attributes is getting weirder and weirder. Also, could you possibly stick to one insult at a time? How am I supposed to respond properly to three at once?"

"I apologize, Hikigaya-kun. I should have taken into consideration the effect that prolonged exposure to those books already had on your brain. I will try to verbalize less complex ideas from now on."

Hold on a second. With Yuigahama sitting utterly confused next to you, silently mouthing 'verbalize' to herself, should you really be saying something like that to me?

"Sorry, but you are wrong here, Yukinoshita. Scientific studies have shown that reading has a definite positive effect on brain development. It increases creativity, imaginative thinking and empathy, you know?" I proudly recited some facts I had randomly come across a couple of weeks ago, while reading through the comment section on nico.

Take that, Yukinoshita. What are you going to do now? Even you cannot compete with the support of scientific research [unsourced] behind me. Victory is mine!

Basking in the glory of a rare triumph over Yukinoshita, I nearly missed the smug look on her face. Suddenly, the elation I felt crumbled into nothing. "So you don't deny that they are sleazy books? Really Hikigaya-kun, you should not talk about dirty things in the presence of ladies?"

"But you brought them up in the first place! Ah, I mean of course I deny it. No, I mean, I don't have something like that. Light novels! They are light novels! Light novels are one of the corner stones of Japanese culture, you know. They spread our glorious heritage across the world and help improve international relations. Surely you don't mean to trample on Japanese culture, Yukinoshita?" I stammered.

Whatever mood she had been in yesterday, Yukinoshita was clearly back to her usual, caustic self today. Strangely enough, I felt relieved at that.

Am I a masochist, after all?

Not wanting to continue that particular line of conversation, I hastily turned to Yuigahama. "More importantly, what are you doing here, Yuigahama? Didn't we tell you to rest yesterday?"

"I meant to, promise! But I was feeling waaay better this morning. Like, I can usually tell when it's almost over. It's like my special power," she answered proudly.

What a useless special power! It's almost on one level with strengthening wooden sticks in 1% of all your attempts!

I shrugged. "Whatever you say. As long as you don't start whining later, I don't really care."

"Hikki, you jerk! I'm not gonna whine. I'm not a little kid," Yuigahama puffed out her red cheeks and started searching for a new tissue in her handbag.

Honestly, what is this girl doing? Being sick is an excellent opportunity to laze around on the couch, without anybody giving you grief about going to school or helping with the chores. Sometimes, when you give it your best to look as pathetic as possible, your little sister even makes you soup and serves it to you on the couch. I even recall that one special time when she had stayed with her Onii-chan for an entire afternoon, ignoring the danger of catching the cold herself. Sure, she had used that chance to steal all my manga, but when it comes down to it, my Komachi is still the best sister in the world! And here was Yuigahama, throwing away that present. Just to waste her time here. Well like I said, I don't really care one way or the other. It's none of my concern, after all.

* * *

 **3-2**

After Yukinoshita had served me tea like usual, we idled away the next couple of hours. Yukinoshita read a thick, complicated looking book in English and Yuigahama tampered with her cell phone absentmindedly, while I read my newest light novel. After the conversation earlier, I tried to inconspicuously shield the rather unfortunately chosen cover picture from Yukinoshita's sight.

Occasionally, we would make bits of conversation, like about things that we had to get done before the end of the day, or my ability to even scare away robbers in the dark that I had previously known nothing about (Yukinoshita), or that cute new dress in that cute new store (Yuigahama), but mostly we just sat in comfortable silence, until we heard somebody knock at the door.

"Come in," Yukinoshita said, all business.

When the door opened before Yukinoshita had even finished the sentence, an excited Isshiki Iroha came barging into the room.

"Yahallo, Yukinoshita-senpai! Yui-senpai!" Isshiki greeted them enthusiastically, waving exaggeratedly up and down with her entire arm. Then, looking in my direction, she added "Ah, Senpai's here, too."

Wait, hold on a second here! We just talked yesterday, don't you remember? And if you knew that I was going to be here, why are you suddenly emanating disappointment?

"Good day, Isshiki-san."

"Yahallo, Iroha-chan! How's it going?"

"What do you want?" After I completed my part of the complimentary greeting, three pairs of eyes were suddenly focused on me.

"Hikki, that was really rude," Yuigahama admonished me indignantly.

"Senpai, so mean!" came from the victim with watery eyes, which were quite obviously fake.

"Yes that is quite correct, Hikigaya-kun. I know you have difficulties holding in your vulgar attitude, but do try to restrain yourself a bit more," Yukinoshita also filled in in.

Give me a break here. Also, your attitude is definitely the most abrasive one, Yukinoshita-san.

I sighed heavily and turned back to my novel. "Sorry, sorry, I'll shut up now." After my half-assed apology, there was awkward silence for a few seconds. Then "So Isshiki-san, how can we be of service?"

Hold on, wasn't that exactly my question? Just because Yukinoshita put it a bit more politely? Everybody knows that politeness is just a superficial formality and useless waste of time. Why insist on it even in a circle of well-known acquaintances? Especially considering the abuse I regularly receive?

Pondering the unjustness of it all, I waited for Isshiki's answer. "Ah, don't worry, Yukinoshita-senpai. It's not a job for the service club or anything like that. Senpai just promised me that he would help with filling out some documents."

So you did remember our conversation from yesterday; that makes your greeting even worse!

Belatedly realizing the real problematic part of her statement I replied "What promise?"

"Ugh, Senpai, I can't believe you! You said you'd help with the documents yesterday. Are you going back on your promise now? That's not a good trait for a man, you knooow?"

"Eh? But I never explicitly agreed to-..." While I desperately tried to save myself from certain doom, Isshiki again focused her enormous, brown-green eyes on me. But unlike the weak effort from earlier, this was the full powered version. Nearly rivaling my beloved Komachi's _imouto beam,_ Isshiki had employed it on me successfully before.

Nice try you sly fox! That intensity is certainly impressive, but nothing holds the candle to the aura of a true imouto! You might have succeeded in the past, but only because nothing had prepared me for that fearsome technique of yours out of nowhere. Now that I've had time and opportunities to adjust and build up a resistance, any further attempt to manipulate the greatest Onii-chan in the world will be in vain. Indeed, now I can finally focus solely on my cute Komachi aga- wait, why are you coming closer?! And stop leaning forward, I can almost see under your blous-...

"W-whatever, I'll help you. Where are your documents?"

"Great, just let me get a chair," Isshiki smiled happily, shamelessly dropping the act without even trying to pretend it was anything else.

Across the table, two girls were starring at me with varying decrees of revulsion.

"Hikki, that was...pathetic." came the voice of Yuigahama from the side.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm surprised that you always manage to fall short of my already considerably low expectations of your character," Yukinoshita said with apathetic eyes.

Please stop it, you two! I don't know if I can take anymore of this after that miserable defeat. You guys don't understand how scary Isshiki Iroha truly is!

* * *

 **3-3**

As it turned out, the documents Isshiki needed help with weren't particularly difficult to understand or fill out. So over the course of the next two hours, we worked through most of the sheets full of lists and numbers. Mostly, it was just balancing and checking the budget that was going to be distributed to the different clubs. I suspected that Isshiki's problem with them had less to do with missing skills and more to do with unwillingness to do her work in the first place. After thirty minutes or so of watching Isshiki and me rustling and searching through the papers, Yukinoshita couldn't take it any longer to idly sit by and grabbed a stack of papers for herself. Ignoring Isshiki's half-hearted statement that she didn't want to trouble her, she took out one of her favorite markers and started underlining and circling numbers on the sheets like she was possessed.

By the way, bothering me is not a problem according to your logic, Iroha-chan?

Soon Yukinoshita started smiling unconsciously while she went through the papers with increasing speed. When she took out another marker to start color-coding her work, her patterns and notes becoming increasingly more like a work of art, I could only stare at her in disbelieve.

I long suspected that Yukinoshita got some sort of perverse pleasure out of paper work, but even so, isn't this way too much?!

Yuigahama, meanwhile, looked on helplessly with big question marks in her eyes while occasionally sneezing into a tissue and scribbling on the one sheet we had given her. Was that a picture of a butterfly?

Don't worry about it, Gahama-chan! You're also doing your best and your presence is cheering us all on. Also, in what universe do 4056 and 2086 add up to 6137? Please, just give me your sheet and just support us with your heartfelt feelings.

"Hikigaya-kun, your sums are wrong here, here and here. Please use your phone, if those calculations are too hard for you."

...Whatever, nobody needs math in the real world.

When we were finally done, both Isshiki and I let out a relieved sigh.

"Ah, is that everything already? Isshiki-san, if you have more, we could look over it quickly, too. There is still a bit of time left..." amazingly, Yukinoshita actually sounded vaguely disappointed.

"No, thank you, Yukinoshita-senpai! That was everything for now. I'm really grateful to you guys. I would probably still be sitting on this in a month without your help," Isshiki admitted unabashedly, "let me make it up to you soon."

"That's alright, Isshiki-san, we offered to help, after all. And this turned out to be an interesting and productive experience for all of us."

"I don't recall a happy scene like that," I muttered sullenly, but both of them ignored me.

"Well, I still owe you! Anyway, I should probably deliver those to the student council. I might even make it to the soccer club before it's time to go home." Just as Isshiki started collecting her paperwork, somebody knocked.

"Yes, come in," Yukinoshita said.

When the door opened, a male student entered, his eyes searching the room. He was a bit taller than average, looking in good shape. Probably an athlete of some sort. When his eyes found Isshiki grabbing for the last sheets of paper, he spoke up.

"Here you are, Iroha-san. I've been looking all over for you. You really shouldn't hide like this. It was a bother to find you, you know?" the student said, disapproval clear in his voice.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were looking for me, Eiji-senpai. What's going on?"

"You are needed in the soccer club. There's been another quarrel and _Hayato-san_ has asked for you," he said, putting weird emphasis on Hayato's name.

"Oh no, not again! I'll be right there, I just need to leave these documents with the student council first."

"See that you do. Honestly, it will not do that a member has to search for the club manager all over the school. It might not be my place to say this, but if Iroha-san is overburdened with her duties as the student council president and the soccer club manager, maybe you sh-..."

"Excuse me, don't you think you are being a bit rude?" a voice, cold as ice, cut through the room. Yukinoshita was starring at the member of the soccer team with hard eyes.

Rattled, he turned to her. "Pardon?"

"You barge into this room and start lecturing your s _tudent council president_ about neglecting her work, without inquiring about the circumstances first. Without introducing yourself to the current inhabitants of said room and members of this club, I might add."

"I-...what? I mean...I'm sorry?" The student was virtually shaking at the full frontal assault by Soubou's Ice Queen, his demeanor from before all but blown away. Although I had been a victim of Yukinoshita's assaults before, I strangely didn't feel particularly sorry for him at all.

"Maybe you should start by introducing yourself?" Yuigahama supplied, always the peace maker.

"Ah, yes. S-sorry for being so troublesome. I'm Eiji Otonashi, Second Year at Soubou High and member of the soccer club. Best regards," he said stiffly, after recovering slightly. He then leaned forward a bit, a gesture one could conceivably interpret as a bow.

"Hi, I'm Yuigahama Yui, a member of the service club. How are you doing?" Yuigahama answered with forced cheerfulness, while trying to dissuade a disgruntled Yukinoshita.

"Yo," I just inclined my head in his direction, but Yukinoshita still didn't give a sign of letting up her glare. After a few tense seconds, Isshiki timidly spoke up.

"Don't worry about it, Yukinoshita-senpai. It was my fault, after all. Eiji-senpai is right, I need to fulfill my duties as a club manager, too. I'm sure he was just in a hurry, he didn't mean to be rude. Right, Eiji-senpai?"

"Yes...that's right," he said after a quick look towards Isshiki.

Yukinoshita rigidly nodded. "Very well. My name is Yukinoshita Yukino and I'm a second year at Soubou High and a member of the service club as well. And the guy apparently incapable of human speech is Hikigaya Hachiman."

"Oi! I'm more than capable to speak for myself. Don't look down on the third ranked in Japanese here", I replied to that unexpected jab.

Why are you already coming back to me, when you have just found a new toy, Yukinoshita?

"Hikigaya-kun, you do realize that 'oi' is not actually a word, right?"

"Wha-...of course it is a word! Just because you won't find it in one of those fancy dictionaries, that doesn't make it any less of a word." I trailed of into silence, thinking feverishly of an example tu support my case.

I had almost forgotten the unwelcomed fifth person in the room when Eiji Otonashi decided to speak up again. "It's good to make your acquaintance," he said with a face that clearly told otherwise, "but we really have to get going now, Iroha-san."

Isshiki was already finished with collecting her things and turned around to us. "Thank you for your help again. I'll see you around Yukinoshita-senpai, Yuigahama-senpai, Senpai." She bowed and left the room together with the soccer club member.

From the hall I could hear Isshiki asking "Was it a big argument, Eiji-senpai?"

"I don't know, _prince perfect_ sent me to look for you as soon as it started."

"Ah, I see..." Isshiki replied weakly, their voices becoming hushed after they closed the door. I couldn't really make out more, when they walked away.

Again with that strange tone of voice...Prince perfect? He was referring to Hayato, right? A fellow club member speaking about him like that is kind of surprising, considering that he's usually getting along well with everybody. Furthermore, that wasn't the first argument that had broken out, apparently...

"What was all that about?" I asked into the silence. Yukinoshita and Yuigahama just shook their heads, seemingly as confused as I was.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Updated: 08/29/16**


	5. Chapter 4

_Updated 3/9/17_

 **Chapter 4: Predictably, The Relationship Between Hayama Hayato And Yukinoshita Yukino Remains As Perplexing As Always**

"Say, what should we do for Yukinon's birthday?" Yuigahama asked, brushing off the dust from the window ledge.

It was afternoon, and we were currently busy cleaning the Service Club room. Although I had inauspiciously tried to take my well deserved leave earlier, after the ordeal with Isshiki's documents and the unpleasant meeting with the soccer club member, Yuigahama seemed to have different plans: Because it was rare that all three of us were here at the same time during the break, she had proposed we used the chance to tidy up the club for a bit. Yukinoshita had agreed that it was important to "maintain the room's acceptable state of presentation", albeit with a grumpy expression and a somewhat bitter tone that was at odds with the willingness and skill she then went at it. Consequently, I was also recruited to cleaning duty against my will, and was scrubbing the floor at the moment. All the while being objected to dark glares from Yukinoshita from time to time.

Come to think of it, I have never cleaned the club room before. And looking at the obvious puzzlement in her eyes as she was looking for the cleaning utensils, neither has Yuigahama. Wait, does that mean that Yukinoshita has been looking after the room all by herself the entire time? I'm really sorry, Yukinoshita-sama, please stop brooding silently.

Should I address the issue and thank her for her hard work, or will that only set off the bomb that's silently ticking in the corner of the room? Those waves of displeasure you are radiating are absolutely scary...and you're not making it any better, humming cheerfully to yourself like that, Yuigahama! How oblivious can you be, I thought you were good at reading the mood?

Thankfully, Yuigahama's unexpected question just now distracted Yukinoshita from what I imagine were extremely sinister thoughts involving her fellow club members. "Ah that, we do don't really need to...I mean, something like that is not necessary," she stammered in response to Yuigahama's expectant smile.

"Ehh? What do you mean? Of course we are gonna celebrate Yukinon's birthday," Yuigahama said vehemently to the flustered girl.

That's right. I remember hearing before that Yukinoshita's birthday is shortly after New Year's, but that's still more then two weeks away. Who starts planning that early? Damn riajuus and their eccentric, party loving lifestyles. I bet Yuigahama has already completely planned out her wedding with her ordinary, cooperate-slave-fiancee. Bouquets and meals and all. He's definitely balding already, too!

"I-is that so? But I don't want this be an inconvenience," Yukinoshita answered with a barely audibly voice while fidgeting uncomfortably on her chair, her eyes downcast.

"What are you saying, Yukinon? It's gonna be really great. No way we're gonna miss a chance like that to go out and have fun together." Yuigahama got hold of one of Yukinoshita's hands and moved her face closer to her while starring intently. In response, Yukinoshita tried to put as much distance between them as the constrains of her chair allowed her to, her cheeks reddening.

Where did this cute dere-girl suddenly come from? Is that the true power of Yuigahama, conqueress of tsunderes? Please teach me the secret arts, I'm begging you! Only imagining a world without the constant verbal abuse by Yukinoshita makes me almost cry already...

Meanwhile, Yukinoshita had given up her unsuccessful attempt at freeing her hand from Yuigahama's iron clutch and settled for turning her head away in embarrassment. "Are you sure that's alright, Yuigahama-san? I really don't think this needs to be-"

A beaming Yuigahama interrupted her by hugging her fiercely, driving the air out of the suffering Yukinoshita's lungs.

"Too close. Yuigahama-san...I can't...breathe."

No way, can it be? The conqueress has done it. What a fearsome technique...To have the privilege of witnessing something like this, I can only bow my head in reverence!

"Don't worry about it, Yukinon. It's no trouble, just leave it to me! Like, you are always helping us out and it's your birthday, so we gotta do something fun. It's gonna be really awesome, I promise. Right, Hikki?" While I was still marveling at the strange dynamic between the two girls and Yuigahama's mysterious power to tame THAT Yukinoshita, her question made me stop.

What are you suddenly involving me for? It's none of my business. Also, it's clearly rude to ask an outsider questions like that, Gahama-chan. Don't you have any consideration?

Thinking back, that reminds me of a similar situation from middle school. One day, Oka-kun (a class mate of mine at the time) hesitantly approached me after class. After glancing around in the room for a bit, he pulled out a staple of half finished invitation cards with homemade prints of beloved _shounen_ characters and asked which one I thought was the best. With a shiver of excitement, I pointed at the one with a certain straw-headed pirate. When he thanked me with a smile, I ran the entire way home and told my parents that I would need a ride to a friend's birthday party the next weekend. I still remember the face of Komachi, a cute elementary student at the time, filled with a mixture of awe and disbelief. Wait, looking back at it, wasn't that really rude from her, even back then? You were supposed to be my innocent and loving little sister, dammit!

Anyway, as it turns out Oka-kun only wanted the honest opinion of somebody who wouldn't get to see the finished product. While he was throwing his party, I went on to spent that weekend reading about a certain ultra director's adventures. Thinking about it now, I should really be thanking you, classmate-kun. If it weren't for you, I might never have awoken to the world of light novels!

"Hikki?" Yuigahama repeated her query for support, interrupting my reminiscence. Yukinoshita still looked like she was unable to cope with the entire situation and it seemed Yuigahama wasn't going to let it rest until I added my two cents.

"Well," I said slowly, "you could end up having fun for a change as unimaginable as that sounds, Yukinoshita. Besides, it'll probably be less of a pain to just let Yuigahama have her way."

"Ugh, Hikki! Why do you always have to say things like that? Just say you agree with me if you think I'm right." Yuigahama lightly hit her head against the table and let it rest for dramatic effect.

"Hikigaya-kun, I'm more than capable of having fun. You might not have had a chance to observe it because it's usually hard for people to enjoy themselves when you are in the vicinity," Yukinoshita said coolly, her embarrassment from earlier forgotten.

I just cleared my throat and continued. "In any case, what's the harm? Just go spent some time with Yuigahama and be done with it. Birthdays might just be a unnecessary excuse for people to make sure that they are loved by those around them, but if Yuigahama decides to treat you to a free meal or something there's no problem, right? It's not like you forced her to do anything, no need to think of it as being a bother," I said grandly.

But instead of the looks of acknowledgment and admiration I expected, I received flat stares. Yukinoshita massaged her temples slowly. "As usual, your conclusions seem sound in themselves but have a rotten foundation to begin with. You really have a twisted mind, Hikigaya-kun."

"I suddenly feel sick...it's Hikki's fault for always saying weird things like that." Yuigahama said with a suffering expression. She frowned. "Hikki, you know that you are coming too, right?"

"I-...what?" I said, baffled.

"What are you even saying? The Service Club is going to celebrate Yukinon's birthday together. And Hikki's part of the club. Or do you really hate the idea to meet up that much?" Yuigahama asked with a pout.

"What? No, I just thought-" I helplessly turned to Yukinoshita. It wasn't like she wanted to spent her birthday with me of all people, right?

Yukinoshita eyes scurried between Yuigahama and me several times, not knowing how to respond, her face filling with uncertainty. For several tense seconds, there was silence in the club room. The light of the setting sun forced me to turn my head slightly, our shadows stretching across the floor.

Clearly, Yukinoshita was uncomfortable with the idea of me being there, but didn't know how to handle the invitation Yuigahama had extended to me out of consideration. Not that I hold it against her. Although it was easy to forget due to several incidents surrounding our club activities, we had known each other only around half a year. In reality, aside from the Service Club we still were little more than acquaintances. Sure, I had inadvertently learned some things about her during that time, but we really didn't talk all that much, aside from our usual banter. I had come to respect her despite myself and I like to think that she didn't see me as quite as much a failure as before. But as Yukinoshita had repeatedly and correctly pointed out in the past, we weren't friends. We just happened to be part of the same club due to a weird chain of events, and maintained a relatively good working relationship. That was the reason she couldn't deny Yuigahama's invitation to me outright.

Naturally, I knew what I had to do in order to stop the awkwardness that was presently building, because I had encountered similar situations in the past. Like for example, in the first week at a new school, when some sympathetic kid feels obliged to invite the kid that didn't really talk with anybody to hang out with him and his group out of pity. Nervously glancing at his friends in the background from time to time, the displeasure and awkwardness clearly written on their faces. I know things like that. The solution was really quite simple. When it comes down to it, I just had to politely decline Yuigahama's invitation, citing a previous engagement. This way Yukinoshita could save face and Yuigahama wasn't hurt, either. I opened my mouth, planning to do just that, when Yuigahama spoke up.

"Yukinon..." she said imploringly. When I turned towards Yuigahama to stop her from complicating the situation further, I was stopped by the sight in front of me. Yuigahama was clutching heavily at her skirt with both hands, her eyes welling up. Despite that, the look she sent Yukinoshita was full of determination, trying to convey something that I didn't understand. She nodded slightly to Yukinoshita, barely moving her head at all. A few seconds passed. The two girls continued to look at each other, Yuigahama intently, Yukinoshita barely able to maintain eye contact. It was a strange picture in front of me, seeing Yuigahama so sure of herself in front of an insecure Yukinoshita and it didn't feel right at all somehow .

Please stop this, Yuigahama. I don't want to be responsible for whatever is going to happen if this doesn't stop right know. I didn't expect you to want me to join this party so much, but I honestly appreciate your feelings. However, I don't mind staying at home. There is really no reason to go this far. Just celebrate Yukinoshita's birthday with her, that will be the best for all of us.

I opened my mouth once more, but I was interrupted again. Only this time, by Yukinoshita. After indecisively looking back and forth between Yuigahama and me for a bit, her expression had gradually changed to one of resolve.

"I-I suppose as the president of the Service Club, it is also one of my responsibilities to ensure that Hikigaya-kun is supervised properly. If we ensure that he wears a collar at all times, I don't see a problem with allowing him to come along."

Yuigahama visibly relaxed, but I could only gape at Yukinoshita in amazement. Although her attempt at humor came out a bit forced, the tension that had build up during the last few minutes was finally broken.

As expected, Yukinoshita really is something else. She always does what is best for the club, even disregarding her own needs and wishes. All while also upholding Yuigahama's kindness and regarding my feelings. Maybe she's more considerate than I ever gave her credit for.

Now it was my time to do what was best for the sake of the club. "Yukinoshita, Yuigahama," I said formally, "thank you very much for the invitation, bu-"

"Hikki, you are coming, right?" Yuigahama interrupted me before I could politely decline, now moving that powerful stare from Yukinoshita to me.

What in the world are you doing, Yuigahama? Do you really want this situation to escalate again, after Yukinoshita barley managed to fix it?

"Yes, I cannot imagine Hikigaya-kun having something better to do. A refusal would be quiet rude, wouldn't it?"

Yukinoshita said that.

...

Wait, wait, wait a second please? I don't understand this at all! Yukinoshita, weren't you just uncomfortable with the idea of me being there? Did I misjudge something? Is this a real invitation, not just a curtsey ? But why did you hesitate so much? I don't know how I am supposed to react here!

"Well, Hikigaya-kun?"

"Ah, n-no. I think I'll be able to make it," I said, still at a loss.

Even years of experience as a seasoned loner haven't prepared me for a development like this.

* * *

 **4-2**

Yukinoshita eventually shifted our attention back to the task at hand and we just continued cleaning for a while. Soon, we were back to our usual rhythm with Yuigahama happily making small talk and Yukinoshita and me chiming in occasionally. When it was time to go home for the day, Yukinoshita locked up the club and we brought the key back to the faculty room. While making our way outside, Yuigahama decided to return to the original topic of your conversation.

"So, any ideas what we could do?" she asked.

"Could we not just go to a cafe, or something of sorts? We really don't need to make this into an unnecessary extravaganza, Yuigahama-san." Apparently, Yukinoshita still hadn't completely given up on her futile resistance.

"Eh? Extravaganza ...?" Yuigahama mulled over Yukinoshita's words.

"Making a big display of something," I supplied helpfully.

"I apologize, Yuigahama-san. It means a big spectacle." Yukinoshita answered at the same time.

In response, Yuigahama puffed out her cheeks and glared at us. "Jeez, you two! I knew that. Do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"..."

"..."

"Why are you suddenly quite? Say something! And stop it with those looks, are you pitying me now? I know what extravaguns means. Really! I-I was just thinking about what Yukinon said. That's definitely too boring. At the very least we have to do something special! Something we'll still remember in twenty years."

That is the very _least_ we have to do? Yuigahama, I'm starting to doubt you know the meaning of 'very least', let alone extravaganza.

"What do you think, Hikki?" Turning around, Yuigahama pointed her finger at me and stared with immense focus, as if she was daring me to defy her.

"Well, I don't know about special. But if we really have to do it, we might as well make it interesting, I guess."

"Hikki, do you really have to make it sound so bothersome?" Yuigahama sulked, not looking any less determined. Seeing the unavoidable defeat in front of her eyes, Yukinoshita finally relented.

"It seems Yuigahama-san will insist on it. Alright, we should try to think of some options. Interesting, hm? Let's see...we need to find something that all of us can enjoy. Preferably, it should not be too expensive and shouldn't require a registration weeks in advance. It would also be ideal if we could limit Hikigaya-kun's exposure to society to the absolute minimum at the same time," she pondered over that for a moment. "This is quite the predicament, isn't it?"

Hold on a second here, I can appreciate that you are putting that much thought into this Yukinoshita, but that last line was completely uncalled for! Rather, what to you think I am; a latent criminal with a colored hue?

"How about throwing a party? We could ask the school for permission to use the club room? Or, or, or we could decorate Yukinon's apartment and invite some people. Oh, I could make a cake for y-"

"No, you really don't need to go through all that trouble, Yuigahama-san." Yukinoshita said hurriedly.

"Please don't!" I involuntarily blurted out in horror.

"Jeez, you guys are way too much. Like, I have practiced tons and tons. My mother told me I have really improved. The last time I even used sugar, you know?" she said.

"I just don't think a party is a really good idea here," I tried dissuading the grumbling Yuigahama. "I mean, who could we actually invite to a birthday party for Yukinoshita? A party with just the three of us is way too much, you know?" The moment those words left my mouth, I instantly regretted them.

Damn, that's not defusing the situation, is it? I just shifted it to an even more dangerous target.

I steeled myself for the ice storm inevitably heading in my directions, but the expected natural disaster that would reduce me to a whimpering pile of tears didn't occur. Apparently, Yukinoshita was still mulling over the problem at hand and hadn't heard me. Thank the gods.

She abruptly perked up and examined us with fire in her eyes, her fist clenched in front of her. "I believe I found the ideal solution. What do you think about watching a movie? It fits all the criteria perfectly. I could order the tickets as soon as tonight, if it's alright with the two of you?" Yukinoshita was radiating an enormous intensity while eying us with enormous concentration, almost as if she was willing us to agree by the sheer force of her determination alone.

What on earth is that? When did Yukinoshita become such a movie fanatic? I have only ever seen you this excited when- just then, a faint memory tugged at the back of my head. Isn't a new Pan-chan the Panda movie releasing soon? Just how obsessed are you with that ugly thing? Also, how does that fit all the criteria perfectly? I'm aware it's your birthday and all, but I don't know if my heart can take a full feature-length session of Yukinoshita drooling over that creepy little animal.

"That's, ahm, a good idea, Yukinoshita," I said with as much delicacy as I could possibly muster, "we should definitely keep that option in mind. But maybe we could find something more fitting for a birthday celebration?"

"...Yes, I suppose you might have a point, Hikigaya-kun. Maybe a movie is not quite right for something like this, after all." Yukinoshita replied with a face that made it abundantly clear that shelving the idea was the last thing on earth she really wanted.

I was thinking desperately for an appropriate alternative - or any alternative, really - when Yuigahama exclaimed excitedly "I think I got it, guys. Let's go to the aquarium together. Yumikon told me she went there with a couple of friends last month and it was, like, really, really cool. I always wanted to go there." Looking back and forth between Yukinoshita and I excitedly, she comically sneezed and started looking for another tissue in her bag.

I moved past the hyperactive Yuigahama and opened the door to the school yard. Meanwhile, Yukinoshita nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I think that is a good idea, Yuigahama-san. I also wanted to visit there for the longest time." As we moved outside, I pulled up my scarf again and rubbed my hands together. Following me, the two girls waited for my answer.

Well, I don't really care about the aquarium one way or the other, but I suppose it beats out 's just...isn't there something important I'm forgetting? What was it again?

I suddenly remembered the encounter in front of the train station from yesterday.

"I think that's not gonna be possible. The aquarium is currently closed for construction." That's right, Orimoto Kaori had said that her date with Tamanawa fell through because of a reason like that.

"Eh? No way," Yuigahama said, disappointment written all over her face.

"That is unfortunate. Maybe we will have to reconsider the movie after a-"

"-but," I added hastily when I saw a small sparkle of panda love ignite in Yukinoshita's eyes again "what about the zoo instead? It has sort of a similar theme, but a wider variety of animals to look at. And Chiba Zoological Park has the largest indoor area of all zoo's in Japan, you know? We won't have any problem if the weather is bad, too."

"Again, the amount of useless Chiba trivia you possess simply astounds me, Hikigaya-kun." Yukinoshita didn't look fully convinced yet, but Yuigahama was nodding along with me, her smile stretching wider with every word I said. Now then, time to unleash my secret weapon.

"Last year they even opened a new panda resort, I believe. I saw an ad on TV recently. Isn't it sponsored by Destiny Land or something like that?" I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I think I saw that, too." Yuigahama confirmed excitedly.

"Is that true? We definitely have to-," her eyes widening, Yukinoshita tried to constrain herself and coughed into her fist. "That sounds like a valid alternative, I suppose. What do you think, Yuigahama-san?"

"It's a great idea," she said while throwing her fist into the air dramatically. "It's decided! We are going to the zoo for Yukinon's birthday!"

"Alright, alright, Yuigahama, it's still more than two weeks away," I said in a calming tone.

"Ehehe, I know. I'm just happy that we're all doing something together," she said happily, crossing her arms behind her head, jumping a bit with every step.

By the way, I once read in a book that the most important thing to do while you are talking to dogs or little kids, is to pay attention to your the tone of voice. More than the actual content of your statement, they respond to the emotions you express.

We walked past several groups of students moving around on the school yard, and made our way to the outer gate. When Yuigahama turned her head to the left, she let out a delighted noise and pointed.

"Hey look! It's Hayato-kun and Iroha-chan."

Sure enough, just leaving the sports faculty center and also heading towards the gate were Isshiki Iroha and Hayama Hayato. Soon after Yuigahama's noisy declaration, Isshiki also noticed us and pointed Hayato in our direction. While approaching, he showed his usual good-natured smile and greeted us with a casual wave of his hand.

"Ah, Yui-chan, Yukinoshita-san, hello. Hey there, Hikitani-kun."

"Hayato-kun, Yahallo! Iroha-chan, Yahallo again!"

"Yahallo, Yui-senpai!"

"Good afternoon, Hayama-kun. Isshiki-san and Yuigahama-san, I don't think it is necessary to exchange greetings twice a day."

"Who's this Hikitani-kun you are talking about?" I murmured.

"No way, Yukinoshita-senpai, that's just the way it works, you knooow? So yahallo to you. Ah, there's Senpai, too."

No, Yukinoshita is definitely right here, people. Aren't these greetings progressively getting out of hand? Won't we be spending more time on formalities than actual talk soon? Rather, can't we reduce both?

"Are you heading out, too? Let's walk together." Isshiki exclaimed after looking at our bags.

"Yeah, sounds good," Yuigahama replied in an equally enthusiastic voice.

In contrast to Isshiki's and Yuigahama's cheerful attitude and Hayato's tolerating smile, Yukinoshita and I made long faces at the prospect of going home in such a big group.

While they happily engaged in small talk among themselves, I decided to slowly fade out and walk a bit slower than the rest of the group. Yuigahama started laughing loudly at something Isshiki just said, who was clinging annoyingly to Hayato's arm. Naturally, he endured it with the lighthearted and indifferent smile he always showed.

It seems Yukinoshita thoughts went in a similar direction as mine, because she was currently also walking at a small distance from those three. Thankfully, she was just far enough away from me that neither of us felt the obligation to start up a conversation.

For loners like us, it's exhausting enough to engage in the amount of conversation necessary to prevent the atmosphere from getting awkward when there were only a few people around. But with every person added, the effort increases exponentially. For instance, say there are two people walking together: the responsibility and amount of work needed to carry the conversation just enough to stop things from getting weird are equally divided between them. But in a group of five, the situation gets more complicated: As it becomes harder for socially inept people like us to speak up, the more participants there are, loners are even less inclined to speak up than usual. As a result, the others feel uncomfortable with the thought of excluding somebody from their conversation. That is already enough to start souring the atmosphere. To fix this, they try to engage the loner in their chatting more forcibly, but that only increases the pressure on the person, stunting the flow of the conversation even further. In the end, the result is an awkwardness that becomes almost unbearable for everybody present. Source: me.

Sadly, the satisfaction I felt with my solution to avoid this predicament didn't last long. After a few minutes of walking idly behind the group, Hayato slowed down his pace until he was walking right next to Yukinoshita and I.

"So Yukinoshita-san, how are things going recently?" He asked with that smooth and genuinely interested tone that came so naturally to him. The sort of tone that encouraged you to open up and reveal your deepest, darkest secrets to him. Or even just talk about the weather, just as long as the conversation kept going. Considering that nothing pointed towards Hayato intentionally using it as a form of manipulation only irritated me further. It really seemed like being the mood maker was just a natural part of him.

Well, that's all fine and good. However, with all that being said...

"Things are well, thank you for your consideration," Yukinoshita answered stiffly. She turned her head slightly away from him, making it clear that she had no interest whatsoever in engaging in this particular conversation.

Heh, I knew it. How is that, Hayato? Even your outstanding conversational skills don't hold a candle against the wall of ice that is Yukinoshita. But Hayato didn't give up just yet.

"I see. That's good, then. I heard from Yui that you decided to accept requests for the Service Club even during the break. I think that's really admirable."

"We are merely fulfilling our duty."

"Haha, I should have expected something like that from you. If every club had an attitude like that, we'd be winning the nationals in every sport." Hayato laughed.

"Hm."

"Don't get me wrong, everybody is working hard. Some members of our club are even training voluntarily during the break. But you really raise the bar here."

"Hayama-kun, is there anything in particular that you want?" Yukinoshita said icily, disrupting his flow. Hayato was stunned into silence for a moment.

"Does it really have to be like this, Yukino-chan?" Hayato said with a resigned smile. In response, Yukinoshita stiffened and clenched her teeth. Hayato's eyes widened and he hastily opened his mouth to say something else, but he was interrupted before he could speak up.

"I apologize, I don't really understand what you mean **,** _Hayama-kun_. Would you mind clarifying?" Yukinoshita said in a voice utterly devoid of warmth.

Hayato just grimaced and sighed. "It's nothing. Sorry for bringing up unnecessary things."

"It's not a problem, Hayama-kun. Was there anything else? I'm afraid I was having a conversation with Hikigaya-kun before you interrupted us." Yukinoshita said, her face a stoic mask. Hurt briefly flashed through Hayato's eyes, but disappeared just as quickly. Neither of them said another word.

Confronted with the mention of my name, I was suddenly involved in a situation I clearly did not want any part in. Looking back and forth between Yukinoshita and Hayato, something steered inside of me. I didn't know what was going on between the two of them or what had happened in the past. In this particular moment, I didn't really care, either.

No matter what it was, the way you are handling this situation is absolutely wrong, Yukinoshita. I thought that you believed in confronting problems head-on, but this was nothing more than cowardly running away.

Thoughts like that were running through my head. I just continued to stare at them, surprised at the frustration I felt. After a few more seconds, they realized that I wasn't going to say anything and Hayato decided to speak up again, back to his usual cordial expression.

"I'm sorry Yukinoshita-san, let's stop with the small talk for now. I'm supposed to ask you if you are planning on coming to our family dinner on Christmas. Your mother asked me repeatedly about it. Apparently, she tried calling you several times but couldn't reach you."

Out of nowhere, the icy stare of confidence she had turned towards Hayato seemed to crumble. For the first time during that conversation, I saw uncertainty break through her icy exterior. Trying to avoid eye contact with Hayato, Yukinoshita was clearly shaken at the mention of her mother. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt the frustration from earlier dissolve, only to be replaced by a feeling of unease.

"My mother did?"

"Yes,she suggested I ask you, when I saw you in school. By the way, Haruno-san also wanted to know."

"I, that is, I don't..." Yukinoshita stammered. Then, she looked at me helplessly, something vulnerable in her eyes.

My feeling of unease increased. This wasn't how Yukinoshita was supposed to act, right?

Not knowing what response she was expecting from me, I remained silent once more. Seeing that there was nothing coming from me, Yukinoshita weakly turned back to Hayato. "Thank you for informing me, Hayama-kun. I will call mother tonight and discuss the details with her."

After a small pause, she continued with downcast eyes. "Please excuse me, I just remembered I have something of Yuigahama-san's that I need to give back to her."

Yukinoshita quickened her pace without looking back at us once. I starred at her hasty retreat in disbelieve. Thinking that Hayato would rejoin the other group after Yukinoshita's departure, I planned to walk by myself once more, but he continued to walk next to me.

"Why is it always you?" he said bitterly.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I was sill lost in thought from the way Yukinoshita had been acting just now and my answer came out as a mixture of irritation and confusion.

"Do you really still don't understand?"

"Understand what? Be clearer if you want me to get what you are saying."

Hayato regarded me thoughtfully. "No, I don't think I want to. You should figure this out yourself. But you need to consider long and hard if things are really okay this way, Hikigaya."

Why do you suddenly remember my name in a situations like this?

He still continued to walk alongside me and neither of us said anything for a while. When I couldn't take it anymore, I just blurted out the first thing that came to my mind.

"By the way, what's going on in the soccer club?", I said.

"What do you mean?" Hayato looked startled.

"Well, there were these sudden calls for Isshiki about some sort of strange atmosphere in your club, something like that. One of your club mates also said that there have been arguments." Listening to my words, a shadow hushed across his usually easy-going expression.

As if she had heard us, Isshiki briefly paused her conversation with Yuigahama and glanced in your direction, biting her lips. I'm not really sure, but it seemed like she was focused directly on me, a pleading look in her eyes. Was I imagining things? I didn't have any idea what she wanted from me.

I guess she could be wondering why Hayato and I are still talking. She probably wants me to send him back to her group. I promised to support her love, after all. In Isshiki's version of reality, that is.

Presenting her with what I hoped looked like something along the lines of a 'working on it' expression, I nodded slightly. As if nothing had happened, she turned back to her conversation with Yuigahama.

Please, can I go back to being ignored by everybody now? I will never complain about it again, I swear.

"So it's even like that? What is it about you, Hikigaya-kun?" Hayato said with a weak smile.

"What the heck does that mean? Since early, you haven't been making any sense at all. Stop being so vague or you can just stop talking completely."

"It's nothing. Don't mind me, I'm just rambling. Anyway, about the soccer club, there was just a small problem, but it's solved now. You don't need to worry about me," he said jovially.

"I'm not worried about you."

"Oho? Then why did you ask about it? In the first place, I thought you didn't concern yourself with things that didn't directly involve you." Hayato looked at me in dry amusement.

"That's... I was just curious. It's not everyday you see somebody as easygoing as you in the middle of a conflict."

"Is that so? Well then, I'm sorry to say that there is nothing interesting going on anymore," Hayato said.

Still, Hayato's right, why did I bring it up? I don't usually go looking into other people's business. It only brings trouble on yourself. And here I was probing into something that clearly had nothing to do with me. Was I concerned with the future of our soccer club? No, that's definitely not it. Was I worried about Hayato? Unlikely, I didn't even like the guy. Maybe because Isshiki's involvement in this could lead to problems for me later on? But even she had said that it was nothing I needed to worry about. A few days ago, I was still happily enjoying the winter break and my leave of absence from all the chores that accompanied being a student. Had anything changed since then? Not really. So how come I was suddenly discussing things like this with Hayama Hayato?

Some of my inner turmoil must have shown on my face, because Hayato looked at me in surprise. "No way, it's like that?"

"Like what?", I said. But Hayato didn't seem to be listening and kept murmuring to himself while starring in wonder.

"I always thought it was her. Was I wrong?"

"I don't understand what you're saying at all. What, is this your new thing? Speaking in riddles? If you think it makes you mysterious and interesting, it really doesn't." Somehow my own voice rang weak and hollow in my ears.

Hayato only continued regarding me seriously. "Hikigaya, I think you really need to take a long look at your situation. You can't close your eyes to reality like before. There are other people in your life now. If you continue to deny everything around you, you are not the only one getting hurt anymore."

"You are the last I want to hear that from, bastard," I said. But even to myself it sounded unconvincing.

Ignoring me, Hayato went to rejoin the others. In front of me, I saw Yuigahama smiling from ear to ear, trying to hug an unwilling Yukinoshita. Isshiki turned around to welcome back Hayato. He looked perfectly fine, smiling and nodding along with Isshiki, not a trace of your conversation left on his face. I put my hands in my pockets and slowly followed the group. From a distance, they looked like a bunch of ordinary high school students having fun. Well at the end of the day, I suppose that is exactly what we were.

I was left in a daze, my brain hurting from all those confusing things that happened today.


End file.
